Ruby Tears
by MissMonstaBitch
Summary: Light thinks over L's death, mulls over his feelings he'd hidden from L. Tries to reverse his mistake.  Character death/spoiler.


Light watched as the chair tilted, sending L down into the floor as he collapsed. Every thing was moving as if in slow motion, the spoon that was once in L's hand, falling to the ground. He dove down, catching L before he could hit the ground. Light watched as his eyes closed, breath escaping his body. Light looked down upon the older man's body lying on the floor before him, any life stripped away from his face. L...Light thought to himself. He crouched down, gathering L into his arms bridal style. I had won. I , Kira had won against L. I am free to be the god of the new world, without anyone to stand in my way. He looked down at the raven-haired man in his arms, and started to actually think about what he had done. -L had been my only friend...my nemesis, yes, but he was...my best friend..But i am the God of the new world, I should not care.. But...I had..some semblance of affection for this young man. I had hidden my feelings from L this entire time...was i foolish for that?.. My memories flooded my mind, reminding me of the feelings, the happiness L had given me. Watching him concentrate on the screen, fixated with whatever he was doing. Always placing his thumb against his lower lip as he thought deeply about something. He messy ebony hair, that smelled of strawberries. A smell that very much screamed " L." Now the life was fading from him, initial happiness and triumph gone. Damn it! Maybe it isnt too late? I've got to try!

"Matsuda! Come here and start doing heart compressions! Now!" I ran, upstairs to the medical area of the crime lab. I searched around frantically to find the defibrillator, for my last chance to correct my mistake. Ah! I saw thte defib unit, and detached it from the base, running downstairs. Matsuda was doing as he was told, pumping L's heart quickly, while take a break for only a beat to breathe air into L. " Move! I snapped, shoving him out of the way. I charged up the defib, preparing to use it. "CLEAR!" L's body jerked as i pressed the paddles down onto his chest. Still a flatline. Once more. "CLEAR!" I pressed the paddles down, desperately clinging to the hope that wasnt there. Tears flooded my eyes.

Last try. "clear..." I mumbled. I pressed them down, sending a last shockwave through L. beep. beep. beep... I looked over at the heart moniter, there was a heartbeat. I laughed, tears streaming down my face. " Yes! YES! Ahaha yes! L!" His eyes fluttered open, confused. "Light- Kun?" He mumbled, voice raspy. I laughed and embraced him, hugging him tightly to me. He pulled back to look at me. "Kira." He mumbled, wide-eyed. I hung my head in shame. " Yes, L.." I mumbled. He looked away, thoughtfulness clear on his face.

What was i thinking? He would never accept me. I had killed and it was his job to stop me, i was stupid for thinking this could work. " Lawliet." I looked up. " What?" I asked, puzzled. " L. Lawliet." He said, poking me in the shoulder. " Its my name." My eyes went wide, mouth hanging slightly open. "You're...telling me your name.?" He nodded. "Why?" I asked, shocked. He gazed at me for a long moment before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "Thats why." He said, glancing over at the strawberry cake Matsuda brought over to him. He smiled a tiny smile and thanked Matsuda, proceeding to dig into the cake. I watched him, trying to figure him out. Was he playing me for a fool?

Why did he kiss me? Does that mean..?

I watched him swallow his last mouthful of cake and place the plate on the table beside him. " Lawliet." I said, grabbing for his attention. His face went red at me using his real name, but he looked over at me anyways. "Yes, Light-kun?" I looked down and bit my lip. Should I? I looked back up at him and after a long thought, leaned forward and touched my lips to his, barely. I was going to pull back, to wait for the rejection, but he grabbed two fistfuls of my shirt and pulled me closer. My eyes went wide. We kissed, for what seemed like the longest time before pulling away. "You brought me to life again... I forgive you, Light.." He said, smiling wider than i have ever seen him smile. I smiled back, but my smile was cut short when he gasped, clutching his chest. I grabbed his hand tightly. "L? Lawliet? Whats wrong? MATSUDA!" I called, and he rushed into the room, quickly checking L's pulse and breathing. " His heart is failing again!" Matsuda yelled, hooking L to an oxygen mask and pumping his heart again as it started to falter.

Tears returned as i watched L fight to stay in this world. He turned his head to look at me, squeezing my hand. "I love you, light-kun." I choked back a sob, and kissed him on the cheek. " I love you too, L. Lawliet." I felt breathing by my ear, cold as death, as sharp as if a knife had gone through me. " You cant evade death, Light-kun." I heard Ryuk's cackling laugh behind me. The heart moniter went completely flat. L stopped moving. I threw myself forward ,over L's chest, laying there, absorbing his warmth that would soon fade.I entangled my fingers in his shirt, gripping tightly, refusing to let go of him. "Lawliet.." I whimpered, unable to contain the sobs any longer. I ran my fingers through his raven black hair, trailing my hand down his face and to his neck.

My fingers caught a chain hidden under his shirt. I pulled it out to reveal a necklace.

At the end of the chain was the simple letter L. And a ruby apple inlaid on the bottom corner of the L.

I unhooked hs necklace, and hooked again around my own neck. I would never forget L.

I would never forget the man i loved, .


End file.
